On a White Horse
by VirtualFaerie
Summary: "You're my Prince Charming. I always thought he would come on a white horse, but you came on a Firebolt."


** A/N: **_ *_hangs head_* _I know. I shouldn't have written this. It's incredibly fluffy. *stomach lurches* But… I couldn't help myself, I really couldn't. I owe this idea to Erik, for being such a good husband. He did this sort of thing himself. *beams* (Note: Erik is not my husband. I am 14, much too young to be married.) Oh yeah, this is my first H/Hr, please don't kill me. *wibbles*

** -----------------------------------**

** On a White Horse**

_ by VirtualFaerie_

-----------------------------------

Harry fished the ring out of his pocket and handed it over to the jeweler. It had taken him a few months to actually come up with the money to buy his wife a new ring. After having to pay for all of his supplies during Hogwarts, and paying to put himself through Auror training, he hadn't had much money left.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. Now which lovely ring will you be purchasing for your wife?" the jeweler asked. 

Harry scanned the rings locked away under their gleaming glass cases. One caught his eye, it was exactly the kind of ring she would like. It was a rose gold ring with a square diamond set in the center, two smaller ones siding it.

"That one," he said.

--

_ "Will you marry me?" he asked, from his crouch on bended knee._

_ She grinned, tears glistening in her eyes. "Of course," she held his hand with the ring in it and pulled him up to her for a kiss._

_ He pulled away after a moment. "You know, as soon as I get more money, I'm planning on buying you a new ring."_

_ She shrugged. "I'll be happy with whatever you give me."_

_ ­_-- 

He hoped that she hadn't wanted to keep the ring he had given to her when he proposed. He had traded it in to help him buy the new ring. Aurors didn't make that much money.

"That one," he said, pointing to the ring.

The jeweler nodded. "Good choice, sir. I'm sure she'll be very pleased with it." 

--

_ "Where's my ring?" she called from the bedroom._

_ "What?" he said, turning a page in the _ Daily Prophet_._

_ "I took it off last night when I was cooking… I haven't seen it since," she said. She walked into the living room and took a seat next to him on the couch. "You wouldn't happen to know where it is, would you?"_

_ "What? Me?" Harry said, assuming an innocent look. "You wound me, Hermione."_

_ Hermione laughed and shook her head, getting up to search the kitchen._

--

Harry paid the jeweler and made his way out of the shop. He had two more places to go before everything was finalized.

He Apparated to Ron Weasley's, not bothering to knock as he entered the house. He got into the entry way, and called out: "Ron, ok?"

He heard the door of Ron's study swing open, and he said, "Yeah, go on."

Harry nodded and left the house.

--

_ "You're my prince charming," she said one night when they were lying in bed. He ran his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp languidly._

_ "Am I?" he said, chuckling._

_ She nodded sleepily. "I always thought that he would come in on a white horse, but you came on a Firebolt." She laughed to herself. "Not too far off."_

--

He walked out to the stables and found a picnic basket lying on a table right near the entrance. He picked it up and found the horse. Cobalt. He climbed on top of the horse lithely, pulling the basket up with him and rode off into a field behind Ron's house.

He stopped Cobalt and got off, setting the picnic basket down in the grassy field, making sure to cast a protective spell over it.

--

_ She came in, wide-eyed and worried, "Are you sure you haven't seen my ring?" she asked._

_ He looked up at her, starting to feel guilty. She had been stressing about it all week. "I'm sure you just misplaced it, Mione," he said._

_ She sighed and dropped her heads dejectedly. "But I've looked _ everywhere_."_

_ "Maybe you accidentally left it at Delia's when you where helping her plant flowers," he suggested. "I'm sure you'd find it if you went over there."_

_ Hermione perked up slightly. "You know what, you're probably right, I did take it off then."_

--

Harry cantered around the corner of Ron's house to the gardens, where he could see Delia Weasley and Hermione bent over, raking through the dirt, looking for Hermione's ring.

Delia saw him first and practically punched Hermione in the shoulder trying to get her attention. Hermione glanced up from the flower bed and glared at Delia, "What?"

"Look!" Delia pointed in Harry's direction. He urged the horse forward a bit, closer to Hermione.

Hermione's eyes got huge, almost popping out. "Wha—What are you on?" she spluttered, standing up quickly, all the dirt in her hands falling to the ground.

The corner of Harry's mouth took and upward lilt. "A horse," he said woodenly. 

"I can see that, Smarty Britches," said Hermione, putting her hands on her hips.

"Come on," Harry said, tilting his head to the side. "Get on."

Hermione blinked. "You've got to be kidding me."

Harry grinned. "I'm not." He held out his hand to her. "Come on."

Hermione eyed his hand dubiously and took hold of it, hearing Delia coo. She turned back and Delia winked at her. Hermione shook her head and allowed Harry to pull her up behind him on the horse. She gripped his waist firmly.

"Now why are you on a horse again?" she asked.

"You'll see," said Harry, getting Cobalt to take off towards the field.

Hermione laughed behind him. "I never thought I'd see the day when Harry Potter would be riding a horse. And a white one at that."

--

_ "You're my prince charming."_

--

Harry stopped Cobalt near the picnic he'd set up earlier and climbed off. He put his hands around Hermione's waist and helped her to the ground, leading her to the blanket on the ground.

Hermione's hands went up to her cheeks. "What's this?"

"A picnic," said Harry, pulling her down on the blanket next to him.

"What have I done to deserve all of this?" she said wildly, looking around. "It's so… romantic."

Harry grinned and reached into his pocket, pulling out the velvet blue box. He popped it open and showed Hermione the ring.

"Oh gods," she gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. She began to tear up as she looked from the ring to Harry and back to the ring. "You didn't."

Harry was getting slightly worried. He frowned. "You don't like it? If you don't like it, I could always get the other one back…."

"Not like it?" she shrieked, grabbing the box from his hand and ripping the ring from it, sliding it onto her left ring finger. "I love it." A tear trickled down her cheek.

"I love you," she said, reaching over and wrapping him up in a hug.

"I love you, too," said Harry, pulling her back and looking at her, smiling. "I'm glad you like it."

Hermione sighed happily and Harry leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips.

AND THEY LIVED **HAPPILY EVER AFTER.**

-Fin-

** A/N:** I was in the mood to write something fluffy. Now I must go and fix myself with some angst. *stomach lurches yet again from all the fluff*

vf

** Review, Kiddies! I loff you.**


End file.
